Inconscientemente
by Kagome e Kikky
Summary: Kouga perde numa terrivel luta contra kagura,sendo levado para naraku.Nisso ele fica sob comando de um fragmento corrompido e faz de tudo para matar inuyasha e ficar com kagome para sempre...será que o sentimento entre inuyasha e kagome será forte para


Oiieew - essa eh a primeira fic di Serena (Kikky) e de Chibi (Kagome) espero que gostem bom o segundo cap. vai ser postado logo, espero bastantes reviews!  
Créditos à Kitsune por alguns trechos da fanfic.  
  
- fala dos personagens "" pensamento (()) coments bobos das autoras XD   
  
Capitulo 1- Desejos Corrompidos  
  
Fortes ventos batiam em seu cabelo enquanto olhava seriamente para Kagura.  
  
Agora é o dia que eu irei vingar todos da minha tribo!  
  
Hahaha, seu idiota... Acha mesmo que vai conseguir vencer de mim?- Kagura esbanjava sua arrogância ao movimentar o leque em frente ao seu rosto.  
  
Há, é você quem pensa Kagura! - Kouga salta em direção a ela, mas ela logo o ataca com o leque, fazendo-o voar longe e bater-se de costas contra uma árvore, agora caída sob ele.  
Kouga está desacordado e assim, Kagura aproveita para fazer a pena crescer e subir sobre ela, logo colocando Kouga e assim, saindo do lugar às pressas.Kagome parece sentir um vento frio pelos cabelos, assim chamando por Inuyasha, dizendo pressentir algo estranho vindo de logo à frente. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou e Kirara saem correndo na direção em que Kagome apontara. E assim, Inuyasha sente cheiro de lobo na árvore caída.  
  
-Feh!Essa arvore tem cheiro daquele lobo fedido - inuyasha falava tampando o rosto do à manga do quimono  
  
-Isso é meio estranho, vocês não acham? - Chegava por traz de Inuyasha e Kagome, uma menina de longos cabelos negros amarrados por um laço, Sango.  
  
-"O que será que você está planejando agora, Naraku?" um monge pensava logo ao lado de Sango - "Não da pra resistir...".  
...PLAFTT ((XDDD uhuhuhu)).  
  
- Monge delinqüente!Como você consegue fazer isso numa hora dessas?  
  
- Desculpa, Sango, mas você estava pedindo. Assim do meu lado, nem o Inuyasha resistiria!  
  
- Monge pervertido ¬¬ Retire o q disse, senão eu te mato!- inuyasha começava a lançar um olhar assassino pro monge.Enquanto eles discutiam sobre a indecência do monge miroku, num lugar bem mais distante, ((num campinho kawai -")) um castelo cheio de esqueletos pelo chão e miasma por todo o castelo.  
Uma youkai que parecia não conter nada dentro de si, mostrava seu espelho ao um jovem meio youkai com cabelos negros e meio ondulados que olhava e ria assustadoramente.  
  
-Kagura!Vejo que você o trouxe... Não o matou não é?  
  
Kagura fica com um olhar de nojo para naraku, e joga o youkai lobo com força no chão - Está aí o que você pediu... Naraku - Logo se retirando do local  
  
-hm... -olhava pro lobo com bastante arrogância - Você vai lutar com inuyasha e o mata-lo. Para mim!  
  
- Dizia ele implantando ((XDD hahuhuahuah)) um fragmento corrompido no pobre youkai desacordado ---------------------  
  
O tempo havia passado, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou e Kirara estavam em uma pequena casa abandonada, jantando e conversando. Bom. O inuyasha estava em cima de uma arvore, pensando sobre aquela arvore, o cheiro do lobo fedido e o de kagura juntos. Não muito distante dali, um Lobo acordava, completamente diferente do que era antes... Tinha obsessão de matar.  
  
-Matar!Preciso sentir sangue escorrendo pelos meus dedos... -Kouga começava a falar palavras sem sentido e acaba vendo um rosto em seus pensamentos - Esse rosto... Eu preciso. Dessa garota!Eu a quero! - Nisso, kouga sai em alta velocidade ((e bate num carinho de sorvete "ó XD)) atrás do cheiro dessa menina.  
  
-----------------  
  
Fazia frio onde Inuyasha e sua turma estavam. Todos já dormiam, menos Kagome que estava sentada em frente à fogueira, espirrando... No meio do nada, ela sente alguém colocar um casaco em cima dela e a abraçar por traz.  
  
-Kagome você parece estar pegando uma gripe – Dizia Inuyasha a abraçando e não percebendo que a garota já estava ficando muito corada.  
  
-Ah, Inuyasha, eu estou bem – A garota mal conseguia falar de tanta vergonha, ficar assim com o inuyasha parecia mais que eram mais que amigos. Ao pensar nisso, Kagome cora rapidamente. – Não se preocupe – Encostando sua cabeça em seu peito e o abraçando, Kagome acaba pegando no sono nos braços do homem que mais amava no mundo O belo(, gostoso, tesudo do menino de olhos dourados -) meio youkai a olhava dormir, com aquela carinha de anjinho  
  
– Durma bem... minha Kagome – Sorria e logo começando a sentir sono.  
  
Antes que pudesse fechar os olhos o meio youkai escuta barulhos muito fortes vindo da floresta.  
  
-Mas o que é isso?  
  
-Inuyasha!sinto a presença de fragmentos corrompidos!-Ao terminar a frase de derepente aparece uma sombra que ataca inuyasha lhe causando um corte profundo  
  
-INUYASHA!!!Quem......Quem é você?  
-  
oi gente o/ aki eh a serena (ou kikyou como preferirem oo) Bem esse capitulo foi praticamente totalment feito pela lidia(kitsune) e pela kagome (chibi) eu só fiz o final e revisei !Espero que comentem tá ii?Sejam bonzinhos é nosso primeiro fic!(eu já tiv um songfic d inuyasha mas não conta pq o site nam existe mais XD)kissus! 


End file.
